Electrical tab receptacles have enjoyed widespread use in the past typically in electrical wiring used in the automotive and consumer goods industries. In some applications, the receptacle and tab engaged with the receptacle can be left exposed and in other applications the receptacle and tab need to be protected in an insulating housing. Furthermore the tab-receptacle connections may be used either singly or alternatively in a group in which receptacles engage with corresponding tabs in respective cavities in an insulating housing assembly.
It is also conventional to provide an aperture in the tab for inter-engagement with a retaining tang or barb so as to secure the tab very firmly against disengagement. This is needed in some applications to ensure reliable interconnection particularly where vibration may be experienced or mishandling possible. However, in many applications there is a need, for example during servicing, to disconnect the tab from the receptacle and the present invention is more particularly concerned with a tab receptacle having means for retaining the tab engagement against removal but having means to permit easy release by specific manipulation when desired. Another requirement of tab receptacles is that they can be manufactured economically with relatively low use of material.
Examples of previously published electrical tab receptacles are to be found in the following specifications;
Australian No. 74935/81 PA0 Australian No. 67174/81 PA0 Australian No. 493,346 PA0 U.K. No. 2,010,602 PA0 U.K. No. 1,531,033 PA0 U.K. NO. 2,024,537 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,183 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,171 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,398
In Australian specification No. 67174/81, an electrical tab receptacle is integrally formed from sheet metal and has a channel-shaped receptacle portion having a base and upstanding side walls which are turned in so as to lie in spaced confronting relation with the base and to define a space for receiving the complementary male tab. The tab receptacle includes a resiliently displaceable engagement member extending from a side of the receptacle portion and including an engagement element directed towards the base and positioned for engaging in biased latching engagement with a corresponding portion of the tab. The engagement member further includes a release portion provided on an extension thereof which, at a location outside the portion of the channel-shaped of the receptacle portion for receiving the tab, extends through a hole in the base so as to be positioned for receiving a displacement force for disengaging the engagement element from the tab to permit withdrawal of the tab.
A similar receptacle is disclosed in Australian No. 74935/81.
However, it is considered that new and useful alternatives would be desirable, especially if economic use of strip metal is achieved since material costs are a substantial contributor to the cost of the product. Furthermore, it is desirable that the tab receptacle be of a form which can be conveniently and effectively accommodated in a cooperating insulating housing.
Since a tab receptacle is usually of complex shape, it is difficult to conceive a design which permits economic tooling, reliable manufacture, and reliable and effective performance with economic use of material. Most importantly, it is desirable to provide a design which preserves required resilient characteristics throughout a period of long-term usage with frequent tab engagements and disengagements.